


【不仲】最高級

by nkhr_ys



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkhr_ys/pseuds/nkhr_ys
Summary: 京本大我×松村北斗（不分左右）－M side－靈感來自雜誌採訪，松北說想要這樣的聖誕節約會
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	【不仲】最高級

**Author's Note:**

> Merry ChriSTmas!

－

沿街掛滿著五顏六色的燈飾，燈泡有紅色的、藍色的、橘色的甚至還有綠色的，平時在調色盤上擠出這幾種顏色並把他們攪和在一起時，只會有令人反感的土色。但此時，這些顏色互相衝突的燈泡交織成一片名為聖誕節的燈海。

除了美麗，已經沒有更好的形容詞能形容這片景色了。

美麗的最高級是什麼？

每個人的答案可能都不太一樣，甚至是同一個人會因為當下的狀況而給出與先前不一樣的答案。對他而言，美麗就已經是最高級的用法了。直到他與「他」相遇之後，美麗的最高級產生了變化……

－

美麗的最高級－－京本大我

－

「北斗？……北！斗！」

原本走在前面的金髮少年發現身後的人一直沒有理會他而有些生氣了，那名少年停下腳步並鼓著臉頰往上瞪著那名被叫做北斗的少年

「啊啊？……抱歉抱歉，剛剛想事情想得太入迷了，所以沒聽到……抱歉」

北斗聽到有人在叫著自己的名字才把意識從思緒裡抽出來。一回神就撞進了一雙清澈的眼睛裡，那雙眼睛的主人鼓著臉頰的模樣，成功的讓北斗再次出神，而他也沒意識到自己不小心把心聲給說了出來。

「太美了，真的太美麗了……」

雖然聲音不是很大，但足以讓身前的人聽見。金髮少年一臉困惑的看著北斗。

「所以……北斗是因為被這片燈海感動到了才不理我的嗎？」

「不……也不……」

「我問你，是這片燈海好看？還是京本大我？」

北斗還沒講完不是的「是」字，就收到了一道二選一選擇題，一道答對機率百分之百的送分題。正當北斗要開口的時候，金髮少年踮起腳尖並伸出食指抵在對方的唇上。

「嘛嘛嘛我知道，答案一定是京本大我，對吧？」

「嗯……唔嗯」

金髮少年得到了滿意的答案後，露出了最好看的笑容並且轉身繼續向前走去。走沒幾步，少年就發現被自己的舉動搞得腦袋當機的人還停留在原地。少年淡淡的嘆了一口氣，滿是無奈。這次少年不叫人了，他走過去牽起北斗的手說著。

「走吧走吧，你站在那裡都擋住所有人了。」

「欸？有嗎？」

金髮少年看著身邊慌張轉頭確認的那位，心裡想著。

『嘻，耳朵紅了，真可愛。』

北斗確認過自己根本沒擋住人後，原本想跟身旁的人抱怨幾句。一轉頭，就看見那人掛著笑容，嘴角揚著好看的弧度。

『果然，連眼睛都好美麗……』

金髮少年像是聽到了北斗心裡的話一樣，突然轉過頭來看著北斗。

「又怎麼啦？」

「沒……沒什麼。」

金髮少年似乎很滿意身旁的人慌張的樣子，他並沒有追問，只是拉著北斗，拉著戀人的手繼續穿越在人群裡往前走。

－

是的，這名金髮少年就是京本大我。

松村北斗的戀人。

－

逛沒多久，北斗就感受到身旁的人有些疲憊了。北斗想起了昨晚已經被他醃好的雞肉還放在冰箱裡等待主人的烹煮。

「那個……要不要回去了……」

「欸？不是吧？現在才五點喔！」

「不是……我的意思是說，要不要去我家……」

「欸？……啊~好哇！」

原本感到困惑的京本從北斗的臉上看出了他的想法。『大概是準備了什麼，但是又不知道該怎麼邀請我吧。真是的，都交往多久了，他還是這樣……但這也是他可愛的地方啊。』而原本還在思考該如何解釋的北斗收到了答應的回覆，開心的拉起京本的手往前跑，並回頭對身後的人露出了今天最燦爛的笑容。

「那我們走吧，坐電車回去！」

京本被北斗突然的反應愣住了，而北斗也因為京本的反應而停下腳步、收起笑容。

「啊……抱歉……」

老實說北斗也不確定自己到底在為什麼而道歉，因為他並不知道京本不動的原因。

「……」

京本什麼都沒說，只是加大了握住北斗的手的力道。而北斗也慌了起來。正當北斗腦海裡搜尋適當的詞句時……

他發現有幾顆晶瑩剔透的水晶墜落，從那清澈好看的眼裡墜落。

一滴、兩滴……

「好美……」

北斗輕聲的說出對眼前這幅美麗的畫作的感想。而畫中的主角不知道到底有沒有聽到，但他抬起了頭直直望進了北斗的雙眼裡。從畫裡回過神的北斗，對於突然哭起來的京本放棄尋找答案，開始解釋。

「我只是昨天晚上在家裡處理好了一隻雞，想說今天可以跟你一起回去處理牠，如果你……」

「不！不是！才沒有不想！才沒有！只是……」

原本已經不抱任何希望，甚至準備接受殘酷的結局的北斗被對方激烈有帶哭腔的反應嚇到了。北斗像是被感染了一樣，帶著微啞的聲音開口。

「那你……怎麼哭了？」

「都是因為北斗啊！突然對我露出那種笑容！明明……明明……！」

北斗把哭得喘不過氣的人拉進了懷裡，一隻手抱著他，一隻手輕輕的撫著對方的背想安撫他。沒想到，懷裡的人頓了一下後哭得更過分了。有不少路人投以異樣的眼光，但他們並不在意。應該說，根本沒有心力再去理會外人。

「唔嗯……」

北斗聽見懷裡的人想說些什麼，但是字句都糊在一起了。

「你慢慢說……我會聽……」

「因為北斗……沒這樣笑過……自從我離開以後……就再也沒看過了，北斗最燦爛的笑容……」

北斗被京本的話嚇到了，他沒有想到是這樣的原因。

「以前……以前北斗很常這樣笑……很……很可愛！可是……可是……都是我對吧！因為我突然的離開……所……所以……生氣了……對吧！？」

「不，不是的！絕對不是的！」

「……」

「我只是害怕，害怕你覺得我煩，害怕你哪天膩了，所以……！」

北斗的話止於一個蜻蜓點水般的吻，而那顆金色的頭就這樣飛快的埋進北斗的懷裡。他們沒有再多說什麼，只是這樣一直的抱著對方。因為他們已經解開了誤會，互相了解。

－

一個以為對方對自己當初突然消失的行為生悶氣；

一個以為對方當初是因為厭煩自己而選擇逃開。

－

「走吧……搭電車回去吧……」

－

搭著與人群反方向的電車，整節車廂只有兩個人並肩而坐。隨著車廂行駛的晃動，其中一位把另一位靠在自己肩上的頭往後扶了一下，幫對方喬到最舒適的位置。

空間內只有電車行駛在軌道上的聲音、列車到站的提示音以及某人熟睡而沉穩的呼吸聲。看了看熟睡的人哭得紅腫的眼皮和他的長睫毛。沒多久，那人便把視線轉向車窗，看著窗外的夜景。

－

「果然真的好美啊……最美了。」

－

那人，嘴角上揚。

END.


End file.
